Aomine-sensei so populer, but…
by Riry024
Summary: Harem!Aomine. "Sensei, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku!" Bukannya bermaksud menyombongkan diri atau apa ya. Tapi dengan segala macam biasa dalam hidupnya, Aomine Daiki sangatlah populer. Sensei!Aomine Humor (?) Parody(?) OneShot (?)
"Sensei, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku!"

 _Ini yang kedua kalinya._ Batin Aomine sebari menghela napas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang pada dasarnya memang gatal.

Dia, Aomine Daiki hanyalah seorang guru olahraga dan pembimbing serta pelatih klub basket biasa. Dengan ketampanan biasa, kekayaan biasa, dan kehidupan yang biasa, kalaupun ada yang luar biasa itu hanyalah warna kulit yang sangat eksotis, sawo matang terbakar matahari (bukan gosong, hanya terbakar matahari ingat).

Bukannya bermaksud menyombongkan diri atau apa ya. Tapi dengan segala macam **_biasa_** dalam hidupnya, Aomine Daiki sangatlah populer. Setiap minggu paling tidak Aomine mendapatkan tiga atau dua pernyataan cinta haram. Itupun belum termasuk hadiah – hadiah ataupun surat (yang juga haram) di meja atau kotak pos rumahnya.

Sedikit informasi tidak penting, Aomine tidak menggunakan pelet ataupun dukun sehingga dia bisa populer seperti ini.

Malahan Aomine tidaklah sombong atau bangga dengan kepopulerannya. Sungguh sangat pantas untuk di contoh sikap guru satu ini.

"Hem," berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana yang entah sejak kapan sudah pengap, mungkin karena muridnya itu sangat bernafsu dan bersemangat kepedean cintanya diterima gamblang oleh sang pelatih klub basket, "Sebelumnya kuberitahukan padamu beberapa fakta."

Sebuah anggukan antusias sebagai jawaban. Bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali – kali. Aomine semakin gugup saja.

"Pertama, aku guru dan kau murid—"

"—Tidak ada halangan dalam cinta-ssu," terang mentari menatapnya berkilat – kilat penuh semangat. Lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Ukh. Silau.

"Ehemt." Kembali berdeham untuk mengendalikan diri dan suasana. Karena seperti kata orang terkenal (yang dia lupa siapa), marah dan sabar itu sama – sama mengerluarkan tenaga, jadi daripada menggunakan tenaga sia – sia untuk marah, baiknya kita bersabar. Dapat pahala masuk surga.

Apalagi kalau berhadapan dengan seseorang seperti dia, yang bahkan tak Aomine ketahui namanya. Namun—

"Kedua," menarik napas panjang, "AKU LAKI – LAKI DAN KAU JUGA LAKI – LAKI, BODOH!" haha… sabar ada batasnya.

Ha. Ha. Ha. Heh.

"Eh?"

…ah, sudahkah tadi dikatakan kalau Aomine-sensei kita ini hanya populer di kalangan laki – laki.

* * *

 **.**

 **Aomine-sensei so populer, but…** **© Riry024  
**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tidak mengmbil keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan menistakan Aomine-kun.**

 **Typo(s). OOC. FirstFicKurobasu. Harem!Aomine. Kisedai! Aomine. PositiveThingking!Character. and so on.  
**

 **Just For Fun!**

* * *

Aomine memegang kepalanya pusing. Kalau ada lubang di halaman belakang sekolah, dia pasti sudah mengubur muridnya—yang masih belum dia ketahui namanya—ini ke dalam lubang tersebut. Mau dia jadi pembunuh atau tidak, itu bisa diatur nanti.

"Tenang-ssu. Cinta itu bisa mengalahkan apapun. Apalah arti gender dibanding dengan cinta-ssu."

Sabar. Aomine. Sabar. Kau pernah mendapat cobaan lebih dari ini. Sabar. Batinnya mengingat – ingat masa kelam dimana tujuh puluh persen laki – laki di sekolah mengejar – ngejarnya seperti warga kampong mengejar pencuri mangga. Padahal dia belum sempat mengambil jawaban kertas ulangan di meja guru matematika. Ukh. Dia ingin muntah membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah adegan kejar – kejaran itu.

Gudang. Sepi. Dikerumuni banyak lelaki.

Iiiihk. Untung saja dia kuat sehingga bisa menghentikan semuanya sebelum terjadi apa – apa.

Dibanding dengan semua yang sudah dia alami, ini masih belum ada apa – apanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Terang mentari kembali menatapnya antusias. Bersinar lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Sial silau. "Namaku Kise Ryouta-ssu. Aku ada di kelas 1-5. Pekerjaanku model dan hobiku basket. Aku bergabung basket baru minggu lalu-ssu, jadi jelas Aominecchi-sensei belum mengenalku. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan anda benar – benar membawaku pada takdir cinta murni abadi-ssu. Sejak pertemuan itu aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam. Aku mulai diam – diam memotret anda, lalu memajang foto anda ukuran A1 di kamarku. Aku juga punya album khusus berisi foto anda—AH. Bicara soal pertemuan pertama tadi, apakah anda ingat bagaimana sensei menolongku dari kejaran fans dengan menabrakku-ssu. Saat itu hati telah menjadi milik sensei-ssu. Lalu tak lama kemudian aku mengetahui fakta bahwa—,"

—sekarang sang pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kise Ryouta itu tengah mengoceh panjang tentang dirinya dan kegiatan stalkernya (dia tau kalau Aomine menyimpan dua puluh dua buku porno di salah satu loker klub basket dan bahkan, dia tau kebiasaan Aomine mengupil di atap sekolah tiap selasa) dengan rinci yang tanpa jeda.

Aomine mendadak lemas. Dia langsung menarik kata – katanya tadi. Pemuda pirang di depannya lebih parah dari yang dia bayangkan.

Kembali dengan tangan memegang kepala. Pusing. Aomine memilih menyingkir sebelum dia mendengar sesuatu lagi—ah, Kise sudah mulai menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi di rumahnya dan Aomine tidak mau mendengar lebih dari itu. Jadi dia memilih berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya. Pergi.

"—ah, Aominecchi-sensei, bagaimana jawaban atas pernyataan cintaku-ssu?"

Berbalik. Memandang Kise dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang dia berikan pada petugas toko yang meremas tangannya tadi pagi, "HAH? PERNYATAAN CINTA? YANG KAU UCAPKAN HANYALAH SAMPAH, KAU HOMO SIALAN! Cuih." Membuang ludah sebagai tambahan akhir lalu pergi menghilang di tikungan. Sebelum berhenti dan menunggu bagaimana reaksi muridnya.

Apakah kali ini dia berhasil?

"Aominecchi-sensei…." Katanya melankolis, "—KAU KEREN SEKALI-ssu. Akan kuikuti kau seumur hidup!" Lanjutnya mengepalkan tangan dan pandangan menatap keatas, iris membara bersemangat.

"—ah, aku harus menyimpan ludah Aominecchi-sensei—tunggu dimana dia tadi membuangnya…."

Aomine ingin mati rasanya.

.

.

.

Aomine sudah menyerah dengan hidupnya sudah lama. Dia sudah lama menyerah. Dia sudah lama menyerah dengan fakta bahwa dia populer di kalangan lelaki. Saja.

"A-anu, bu-bukannya a-aku ingin bertemu dengan Aomine-sensei atau apa ya. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu pada sensei, karena sensei adalah pelatih klub basket. Itu saja. Tidak lebih."

 _CRAP._ Kenapa aku harus ketemu cowok tsundere di jam makan siangku yang berharga? Apa hari ini aku memang sial? Mungkin seperti kata Oha Asa (yang tidak sengaja dia tonton tadi pagi) dia harus membawa celengan kodok biru.

….

 _CRAP_. Entah kenapa dia jadi memikirkan hal bodoh seperti benda keberuntungan. Aomine pasti sudah gila.

"Aomine-sensei, ini demi klub basket kita. Karena menurut ramalan Oha Asa tadi pagi, hari ini Aomine-sensei akan sangat sial, dan karena aku tidak sengaja menemukan saja. Bukan karena aku pergi ke toko di kota seberang hanya untuk membelikannya untuk sensei."

"Oh."

…

Kalau di depannya adalah cewek sexy dengan kucir dua tsundere, Aomine akan dengan senang hati tersenyum menerima kebaikan hatinya.

Tapi di depannya sekarang, cowok tsundere yang sekarang sedang bermonolog tentang berbagai macam dalihan kalau dia tidak membelikan celengan kodok itu demi Aomine.

 _Ukh. Waktu makan siangku yang berharga terbuang sia – sia_. Batin Aomine. Tapi sebagai guru yang baik dia harus menjaga image di ruang guru. Ingat Aomine. Ini ruang guru, jadi kau tidak boleh menunjukkan kesan buruk pada guru – guru lain. Apalagi mengatakan homo-sialan pada murid itu terlarang.

"Ehemt." Berdeham untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat pemuda berambut hijau terdiam, "Terima kasih, sudah membawakan ini untukku." CLING. Tersenyum cerah khas iklan pasta gigi. Surai biru bergoyang efek angin. Dan entah kenapa banyak filter. Padahal demi dirinya, dia hanya tersenyum biasa saja.

Pemuda di depannya langsung melarikan diri. Menjatuhkan celengan biru kodok yang berakhir pecah. Membuat Aomine mengorbankan waktu makan siangnya dengan membersihkan pecahan celengan dan ditatap aneh olah para guru.

Sial. _Image_ baikku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau aku mati hari ini, penyebabnya pasti dua bocah kampret kelas satu, Kise Ryouta dan Midorima Shintarou, kalau mereka bukan harapan masa depan klub basket pasti sudah kukubur hidup – hidup."

Itu adalah kata – kata yang Aomine katakan kita – kira lima menit yang lalu sebelum seseorang menghampirinya. Rambut ungu di padukan dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata. Yang lebih penting lebih tinggi darinya padahal Aomine jelas lebih tua. Jangan lupakan dua plastik yang membungkus entah berapa puluh snack.

"Eh, Mine-chin – sensei…"

DEG

Aomine mendadak merasakan aura aneh menyelubunginya. Pertanda buruk. Pertanda buruk.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Benar – benar harus pergi. Bye." Aomine melarikan diri dengan cepat sebelum dia diapa-apakan oleh sang titan ungu, yang lagi – lagi merupakan harapan tim basket.

Diatap. Sendirian. Diiringi suara hembusan angin. Dengan sekantong snack yang akan diserahkannya pada Aomine-sensei karena dia tau beliau tidak makan siang. Murasakibara Atsushi yang rela membolos demi Aomine menatap snack yang dia bawa.

KRUUUYUK

Bunyi perut mengisi keheningan antara dirinya dan snack.

"Minechin-sensei…" Minechin-sensei pasti tau dia sedang lapar karena itu beliau langsung pergi. Karena seperti kata pepatah. Menolak pemberian orang itu sangat susah seperti menelan biji nangka.

"…kau baik sekali."

Aomine dalam perjalanan ke ruang guru mendadak bersin entah kenapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Remang – remang lorong sekolah. Suhu udara yang semakin rendah. Aura mencekam yang hanya bisa digambarkan lewat visual film horror.

DEG

Aomine menoleh ke belakang dan kosong, tidak ada orang. Dia tidak terlalu tau kenapa, namun insting hewannya berkata, sejak dia turun ke lantai tiga dia merasa seseorang mengawasinya. Sayub – sayub dia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Aomine-kun…."

DEG

Suara itu semakin jelas dan dia semakin takut saja. Sial. Padahal tadi rencananya (setelah dia menggalau diatap) dia mau menemui Momoi-sensei sekalian pendekatan. Ayolah, terlepas dari segala kepopulerannya terhadap laki-laki, Aomine masihlah normal dan memiliki hasrat seksual terhadap perempuan. Dan seseorang yang beruntung mendapatkan hati si coklat eksotis adalah teman masa kecilnya. Momoi Satsuki.

Ah. Yang dibicarakan. Momoi menatapnya sebentar, sebelum berlari dengan kecepatan di luar dugaan menuju Aomine. Inikah artinya cinta masa kecil yang bertepuk sebelah tangan sejak dua puluh tahun (Aomine sibuk dikejar – kejar laki – laki dan Momoi sibuk main lirik cowok) akhirnya. Iya AKHIRNYA. Akhirnya akan terbalas.

"Tetsu-kun..."

"Momoi-san, sakit!"

Hah? Aomine melirik ke belakang.

"WAAAH. TETSU! Sejak kapan kau dibelakangku?"

"Sejak kau turun dari tangga Aomine-kun. Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi dan kau tidak menjawab makanya aku mengikutimu."

Sial. Jadi suara hantu dan aura mencekam tadi itu karena darimu. Lalu segera pisahkan dirimu dari Satsuki-ku, Tetsu. Dia hanya milikku. Dia hanya milikku.

Namun melihat bagaimana bahagianya teman masa kecilnya yang menggandeng teman SMP-nya. Dia tidak bisa tidak mengikhlaskan—

Momoi melepaskan gandengan tangannya, "Ne.. ne.. Tetsu-kun, apa hari minggu kau ada acara?"

"…."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman hari minggu?"

Tetsu tampak berpikir. Mempertimbangkan apakah dia memilih untuk menggalau di MG Burger atau ikut menikmati keramaian (dan terlupakan) bersama Momoi di taman.

Aomine dengan gamblang langsung memeluk leher Kuroko, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bertiga?" –seperti aku akan mengikhlaskan kalian pergi berdua saja. Aomine, kau sudah lupa monologmu tadi sepertinya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan." Tersenyum menatap Aomine yang masih merangkul pundaknya.

"Yey. Benarkah? Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun."

Dalam pelukan Aomine, tanpa disadari siapapun. Wajah sang pemilik rambut biru muda itu memerah. Dengan banyaknya orang yang sudah dia amati mengalami kejadian yang sama, tanpa perlu ragu lagi. Kuroko tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Inikah cinta.

DEG

Lagi – lagi Aomine merasakan firasat buruk. Aomine merasa sudah menanamkan ranjau untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya, dia baru _merasa_ setelah banyaknya ranjau yang sudah dia tanam selama ini. Lihat saja kapan dia menginjaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya. Setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, Aomine akhirnya bisa meninggalkan neraka (sekolah) dan kembali ke surga (rumahnya). Dengan langkah malas laki – laki berambut biru tua itu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, sendirian. Karena Momoi masih harus mengurus beberapa dokumen sementara klub basket sedang libur latihan. Jadilah dia harus pulang sendirian layaknya orang jomblo (ya, dia memang jomblo sih) sementara para siswanya bergandengan dengan pacar atau paling tidak pulang dengan temannya.

"Aomine-sensei, maukah anda mengantarku pulang?"

Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda mungil berambut merah yang akhir – akhir ini digosipkan diincar seseorang. Memang wajar bila laki – laki darah biru ingin pulang dengan seseorang, tapi orang tersebut tidak harus Aomine'kan? Ada banyak orang bisa menemaninya. Contohnya saja kapten berambut hitam yang selalu bersamanya.

"Aomine-sensei? Anda maukan?" Kata – katanya mungkin minta tolong tapi gunting yang dia pegang jelas ikut andil dalam salah satu bagian dari permintaan tolongnya.

Akashi Seijuuro mengacam seorang guru untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dia yakin pemuda berambut merah ini cukup kuat untuk menindak lanjuti seseorang yang mengincarnya. Apalagi dengan hawa membunuh luar biasa ini. Aomine mungkin bisa menolak, tapi dia tak yakin apakah besok dia masih bisa hidup atau paling tidak nanti dia bisa pulang ke apartementnya.

O… surga yang dia impikan.

Dan jadilah Aomine pulang bersama Akashi Seijuuro sehingga tercipta suasana mencekam ini.

"Cuaca yang cerah." Akashi mencoba memulai percakapan. Dia yang mengajak, maka dia merasa harus menghilangkan suasana ini.

"...hm." Walau tidak berhasil.

"Apa anda ingin mampir kesuatu tempat?"

"…tidak."

"Mungkin anda mau makan malam?"

"…tidak."

Percakapan sepihak yang diciptakan Akashi diperjalanan terus terjadi. Sang pemuda tidak menyerah meskipun hanya mendapatkan balasan singkat dari sang guru. Aomine sendiri entah kenapa merasa dia menjadi tokoh jahat karena mengabaikan Akashi sepenuhnya. Padahal mungkin saja Akashi tidak bermaksud jahat seperti beberapa orang sinting yang dia temui.

Mungkin saja Akashi hanya ingin berjalan bersamanya.

Cih. Aomine merasa dirinya sangat jahat.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, sensei. Anda baik sekali."

Kau mengancamku nak. Tentunya Aomine takkan mengatakan itu karena dia masih sayang hidupnya.

"Lain kali kalau bisa aku ingin mengantar anda."

"Ti-tidak perlu repot – repot."

Akashi menatap Aomine yang berbalik arah dan menghilang dalam gelap gulita malam. Tersenyum menatap punggung yang perlahan menghilang dalam pandangannya. Menyeringai di detik berikutnya.

 _Sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan mangsanya._ Seringai di bibir pemuda berambut merah itu semakin terlihat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine sangat lelah karena dari pagi hingga (dipaksa) pulang bersama Akashi. Perjalanan pulang dia gunakan seutuhnya untuk memaki dan curhat tentang harinya yang sial. Akh. Biarkan Aomine mereview hari ini.

Pagi sebelum dia berangkat ke sekolah, seorang pria menggodanya di pagoda terdekat. Penjaga kasir mengelus tangannya mesra. Murid(laki – laki)-nya menyatakan cinta padanya begitu dia memasuki gerbang sekolah, tapi dia tolak. Kise Ryouta mengajaknya ke halaman belakang, menyatakan cinta, dan dia tolak. Begitu meninggalkan Kise, dia kembali ke mejanya dan ada dua puluh dua surat cinta (dari laki – laki) disana.

Di kelas, beberapa murid (laki – laki) meliriknya dari awal hingga akhir. Istirahat makan siang, Midorima datang menemuinya, memecahkan barang, dan kabur tanpa tau yang terjadi pada Aomine setelahnya. Dia keatap dan bertemu Murasakibara yang untungnya tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Bertemu Kuroko. Membuat janji dengan Satsuki.

Terakhir, dia dipertemukan dengan Akashi.

Hari ini berat seperti biasanya. Aomine sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke apartemennya. Membuka pintu dengan tergesa – gesa. Menguncinya (dulu dia pernah lupa mengunci pintu dan hasilnya ada seseorang masuk dan… kelanjutannya tidak penting).

Membuka handphone. Hanya dia yang bisa menolong Aomine saat ini.

"Kagami!" ala heroine shojo manga, dia merengek. Sedikit tidak terbayang memang bagaimana

...dan hari Aomine berakhir dengan curhatannya pada seseorang bernama Kagami disebelah sana.

 **End (?)**

* * *

RiryNote:/ Sebelumnya, Hiii~~~ penghuni fandom kurobasu, saya datang untuk menambahkan fic (-aneh-) ini kedalam fandom kalian. #tawanisata #ditendang. Well, ini adalah fanfic lama banget yang ngumpet di laptopku dan jadi karatan karena memang nggak pernah di cek. sebenarnya draf awalnya bukan seperti ini tapi jadi seperti ini karenapada dasarnya aku memang orang yang seperti ini (lol). Dan taukah kalian, kalau aku publish fic ini saat kuliah berlangsung #bangga #ditendang. Kayak orang serius ngetik makalah sumpah, kalau orang lihat dari samping, padahal aslinya beginian #apaansih.

Gimana ficnya? Baguskah? Jelekah? Dihapuskah? Kayak bakal gue hapus saja. #plak. Intinya sih mau tanya aja pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Mungkin ada kritik dan saran yang membangun atau mungkin minta tambahan chapter gitu? #kayakadayangmaubaca

Sekian. Muah. Muah. Saya mau dengerin pak dosen dulu yaw ~[^0^]/ Bye-bye.

riry024

Mind to review?


End file.
